quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Quake Version History
Version 1.09 *WinQuake and GLQuake Version 1.08 *Support for Quake Mission Pack 2: Dissolution of Eternity *Various undocumented fixes Version 1.07 *Support for Quake Mission Pack 1: Scourge of Armagon *Various undocumented fixes Version 1.06 - 9/30/96 General Fixes *Fixed a lot of the obituaries. Many deaths were getting inappropriate messages. There are still a few errors that can occur when reporting projectile obituaries. *The lightning gun is never considered your best weapon when you are underwater. *You can now bind the semicolon from the menu. *CD audio volume doesn't act oddly with certain drives. *Timedemo was not showing the timings at the end. *Made not being able to write a PCX file a warning instead of a sys_error. *Notify what weapon picked up in backpack in addition to ammo. *New GUS code: supports GUS Classic & fixed playback rate. *Made the size of the zone a command line parameter. You specify -zone followed by a size in KB. The default is 48. *Corrected a problem where discharging the lightning gun in water would sometimes leave you in a "zombie" state. You would be dead, but unable to respawn or restart. *Reverted the issue with save games created in 1.05. Single Player Fixes *No longer prints "Player exited the level" in single player. Multiplayer Fixes *There is now "noexit 2". This WILL allow any player to exit the Start level, but no one can exit any other level. You must have "fraglimit" and/or "timelimit" set to use "noexit 2" also. Essentially this allows the players to choose an episode, but once the first level of that episode starts, they can't exit levels until the "fraglimit" or "timelimit" is reached. *Fixed a lockup when multiplayer was selected, but there were no communications available. *Spawn and respawn telefrags: **When spawning (or respawning) it will now search and find any open start spot, not just blindly go to the next one. **You will only telefrag somebody if every single spot is occupied, in which case the last person in gets whacked. This keeps you from getting right back into the rolling telefrags at the start of a level and gives the first players in a chance to get off of the spots. **Teleporter telefrags have not been changed. *Added "kick" by number (similar to painting by number, only much more fun) so people with "funny" names can be removed from the server easily. (Bane inadvertently assisted in testing this one ;-) Usage: "kick # ", get by using the "status" command. *After selecting a game in the 'Search for local games' list, that is full, Quake no longer drops back to the Console, it remains on the local games list screen. *The modem code as been tweaked, so modem to modem play should work better. *"Port number" works now, without having to run "Quake -udpport #". **"Port number" box on the multiplayer/join game menu works. **In the multiplayer/join game menu "connect to" box, you can type in the IP address followed by the port, separated by a colon, i.e. "127.0.0.1:26010" (no quotes) **From the Console you can type "connect 127.0.0.1:26010", WITH THE QUOTES (otherwise the parser would pick up the colon as a seperator). Known Problems *Classic GUS code not initiating properly; works only after running something that does it right (i.e. a Gravis utility), waiting for Gravis to help. Version 1.05a (Beta Hotfix) - 9/14/96 *Fixed an issue introduced in 1.05 where backpacks could remove all weapons. Version 1.05 (Beta Patch) - 9/13/96 *Increased the number of edges, so walls don't vanish in E1M8 when viewing the walls from certain angles in high resolutions. *Locking the NULL pointer protection page should no longer prevent Quake from running under CWSDPMI r3 and 386MAX. *Video mode corruption was reported and Quake would exit if "_vid_default_mode" in config.cfg was not a valid video mode. Quake now defaults to 320x200 if an invalid default video mode is listed. (This was usually the result of switching from UniVBE 5.2 to 5.3, which supports fewer modes than 5.2). *"Working_size" was not being pre-adjusted up by 64K in the memory allocation loop. This may provide 64K more memory on some systems. *Player-names with spaces were listed as "unconnected" on the server. *"Mod_NumForName: not found" when connecting to a server. *The server was getting stuck on the Start Level when the "noexit 1" was set. The following changes/additions have been made: *Now, "timelimit" and/or "fraglimit" must be set, when "noexit" is set to 1, or there is no way to exit the level. The server will run through all four episodes (shareware will only play episode 1). The End Level is not included, since it's not a very good Deathmatch level. *End Level in Deathmatch will now advance to Start Level, once the "timelimit" or "fraglimit" is reached. *If a player is dead during a level change, they no longer keep their weapons/ammo, when the next level is started, they start with nothing. *The crosshair variable is now saved in config.cfg. *Having a percent sign in a chat message will no longer page fault the server you are connected to. *Player's cell ammo is not carried over to the Start Level. *You no longer can kill Shub-Niggurath the wrong way, which would cause Quake to crash. *It is no longer possible to "kill" secret doors. Previously this would cause the server to crash with a "host_error". *If you already have cell ammo of 100, you can't pick up more cell ammo. *If you discharged the thunderbolt in the water your cells are no longer dropped with your backpack. (Reason: By discharging in the water, your cells should be fully depleted.) Only wussies do this as a paniced, last ditch effort anyway, unless they have the Pentagram of Protection, so this really shouldn't affect you anyway :) *Added IPX support to Winded (Win32 Dedicated Server). *Ranking screen is centered in high resolution modes now. *Added support for input devices (i.e. Spaceball and Assassin). *Crosshair is drawn at the correct location if you are underwater in high resolution video modes. *Doing "restart" or "edict" when a server isn't running does not crash. *Game drops to Console, instead of crashing, when a net game fails to load. These failures are generally due to trying to connect to a server running a level you do not have. *Added teamplay 2. It differs from teamplay 1 in two ways. You can hurt teammates (and yourself) and you lose 1 frag for killing a teammate. *Spaces were being added to key bindings when reading in the config.cfg, and were then written back out to the config.cfg. This caused the bindings to keep growing until it eventually caused a crash. *Binding to ";" is now written to config.cfg properly. *Unbound keys are no longer written to config.cfg. *Fixed a hole where a fake client was able to change cvars and execute Quake Console Commands on remote servers. *"Showscores" works in total full screen now (no menu bar at all). *Fixed the axe's aiming. It wasn't always correct causing false hits and misses. *Added cycle weapon backwards (impulse 12). *Picking up a weapon in a backpack uses the same rules as picking up a weapon any other time. *Save games have been broken, meaning it is impossible to save in this version. Version 1.01 (Original Retail Version) - 7/12/96 * Fixed modem code * Fixed fraglimit & timelimit * Added "NOEXIT" cvar (so no one can exit a level) Version 1.00 - 7/10/96 * Gravis Ultrasound audio support (still has bugs) * More deathmatch start spots on E1M6 and END * "Print server version" and "PROG CRC" on connect * "-dedicated" starts start.map if nothing else specified * fixed lookspring function during net game * fixed rare crash during long running dedicated server Version 0.94 (Limited Beta) * Totally rewritten menus * New lighting model with overbrighting * Parsed lowercase BLASTER parms * Better Sound Blaster shutdown code * Rewrote BLASTER initialization * Fixed DMA channel 0 bugs * Added SBPro 8 stereo setup * Fix delayed sound on 8 bit Sound Blasters * Fixed speed key affecting angle-turning from keyboard * Fixed "no such Alias frame" bugs * Fixed Zombie not getting up bug * Checked for very high joystick values, signalling a failed read * Unstuck jumping Fiends and Spawn * Fixed large BModels blinking out in complex areas * Fixed s_localsound with no sound started * Saved spawn parms in savegame * Fixed screenshot save location * Bind with no arguments no longer clears value * Allow Console in intermission / finale * Fixed false gib messages * Full-screen TAB scoreboard in DeathMatch * Fixed "+playdemo " from command line * Trapped overflow in sizebuf messages * Moveup / movedown in Water! * Fixed-up Talk command * Added unsupported crosshair option ("crosshair 1" from Console) * Colored chat messages with notify sound * Fixed "connect during intermission" bug * Changelevel while demos running no longer crashes * Fixed changelevel with no map left up loading screen * Fixed long names entered from the Console causing crash * Stopped demos changing while in the menus * Fixed modem initialization from menu * Fixed serial reliable stream getting stalled * Serial/modem code fixes ** 16550a lost transmit buffer empty interrupts ** fixed sometimes processing interrupts from com1 when using com2 ** added com3/com4 support from menus ** fixed first character of modem init not getting sent ** saved serial/modem settings in config.cfg * Fixed name and colors not always sent to server at startup * Fixed "stopdemo" crashing the system when there wasn't a demo playing * Added server's TCP/IP and IPX addresses (if available) to status command * In 0.92, an additional check for a usable VESA video mode was added; the numpages field was verified to be greater than 0, and no mode was supported that had numpages set to 0 (which indicates that there's not enough video memory for that mode). ATI's VESA driver, m64vbe, reports 0 for numpages, so VESA video modes that were available in 0.91 were no longer available in 0.92. This extra numpages check has been removed. Version 0.92 - 6/24/96 * Typing long strings in the hostname or modem init field in the menus caused crashes. * Under Win95 IPX was detected but not functional, resulting in the game exiting to DOS. * If -nosound, got "S_LocalSound: can't cache" on every keypress in the menu. * When vid_nopageflip was set to 1 in VESA modes, going underwater resulted in only the upper left corner of the drawing area being updated. * The single player scoreboard (tab) printed text incorrectly in all modes greater than 320 pixels wide. * On network connections that dropped packets, the reliable message stream could get stopped up, resulting in frag counts and talk messages no longer being delivered, although game movement continued. * The com port settings from the menu were getting saved & restored but not used. * Direct serial connections did not work with slist. * Quake now checks the vesa information for hardware incabable of page-flipping. * Menu sound sometimes didn't play. * Q95 (qlaunch.exe) frequently failed to execute on the first attempt. * Q95 (quakeudp.dll) was running out of buffers when running a server. * Teams were not being set according to pants colors. Joystick notes * Your joystick must be plugged in when Quake is launched. * If you have a joystick plugged in, but don't want to use it in Quake (it slows the game down a few percent), or you have weird hardware that doesn't like being tested as a joystick add "-nojoy" to your Quake command line. * You can turn off joystick reading during the game by typing "joystick 0" at the Quake command Console. * You MUST configure your buttons from the configure keys menu before they will work. There is no default configuration. * If your joystick or interface card improperly sets the third or fourth joystick buttons, type "joybuttons 2" at the quake Console or in your .CFG file.\ * The "mlook" button command now lets the joystick as well as the mouse control pitch angles. * The "sidestep" buttom command works on joysticks as with mice and keyboard movement. * The "invert mouse up/down" menu option also inverts the joystick pitch direction. Links * https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC9z53U4prVDZA5r5RZyOmVg Deathstalker's channel, You can see some videos about Quake's version history here. Category:Quake